MLC redone
by xtremelybold
Summary: Jerica is from a wealthy family but lives with the Hardys what could happen?


MLC – Chapter One (redone)

A/N: I own just the characters that I have created and nothing else. Most of what I have used belongs to the WWE or the individuals themselves.

I came to with the Hardy's when I was about five years old. To this day I am not one hundred percent sure how it all ended up working that way other than my mother being in the wrestling business, along with my father. That means that they travel a lot so there was no one there to care for me. My parents weren't together very long actually probably just long enough for me to be conceived and born. My mother, Stephanie McMahon, and my father, Mark Callaway, had a fling way back when and now here I am. I don't know how my mother met the Hardys but somehow they did and I ended up here with them. I try to convince myself it was because my mother wanted some balance in my life that she left me with them. As for why my dad didn't take me, well he worked for my mother and he had to travel so he won't be here enough to take care of me. He didn't remarry until I was about sixteen and I didn't approve of his choice so he just let me stay where I was happy. No doubt easing the thought of unnecessary headaches that would have came from the fights between his wife and me. I am not the only child of Stephanie's there is another that has a different father but you will learn that in all due time. My name is Jerica Nicole McMahon and here is my story starting with some good old high school drama.

"Jerri, Jerri! Get up now or I swear to you, I'll leave you and you'll be late!" Matt yelled up the stairs loud enough that I don't even think that the dead could have slept through. Sure, Matt would threaten to leave me but I knew he never would he was actually a very responsible, sweet, and caring guy. That's not to say he didn't have his bad sides like being overprotective or 'a goodie' at school or stubborn on the occasion when he seems to think he is absolutely positively right. Then there was Jeff he was slightly younger than me and he was definitely wilder than me. He was also shared Matt's quality of being sweet. Jeff growing up was my best friend we had got into some trouble in middle school. I still say it was all Jeff but no one believes me.

"JERICA!" Matt shouted just to make sure I had heard. I groaned loudly hoping that he was close enough to hear, but if he was he didn't indicated by responding back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up already!" I shouted back as loud as I could. I grabbed some clothes out my room which used to be the guest room but it turns out I am more family now than a guest. I rushed to the end of the hall to bathroom to get ready. I changed into a pair of hip hugging jeans with a tank top with a see through lace top that covered up my lovely bra strap but didn't hide the tank. I threw my long brunette hair up into butterfly clip and threw on some make-up. I rushed downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar to chow down on. Daisy, Matt and Jeff's step mom and our psychology teacher, was cleaning up her breakfast and about to head out the door. I finished my cereal bar grabbed my black and blue backpack and ran out to Matt's car where him and Jeff were waiting. We all climbed into his black car, what kind well I never paid attention to it. Matt and Jeff looked at me and started to laugh.

"What do you find so funny huh?" I ask kind of upset that I was at the butt of this joke.

"Oh, just your record time today…" Jeff responded. Ok, I admit it I am little slow in the morning but still that is no reason to make fun of me. I huffed and sat back in the seat pretending to pout which only added to their amusement. When got out of the car, I checked my watch to see how much time I had before going to class. I groaned we were ungodly early. I decided as a way of punishment on Matt for making me wake up so early I would jump on his back until he falls and begs for me to stop squishing him.

"Matt, you woke me up this early for what?" I asked as I pounced on him and was about to put him in a sleeper hold when Amy, his girlfriend, approached and glared at me for being on him. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a slight sneer and headed into the school building straight to my locker. Now all the lockers were lining the hall walls in the building and they were at one time a nice blue color but if you were to look at them now all you would see is gray dent cabinet looking things. Since they were dented that I guess gave them the right to stick and not open without getting hit in exactly right spot. Mine chose today to pull this crap but it didn't bug me for a change since we had time. I smacked it with my fist and tried to open it. Nothing happened.

"Stupid, dumb, useless locker!" I muttered just loud enough to satisfy me and allow only few a people who were standing near me to hear. Then a fist came out and hit my locker; pop and it was open. "Beginners lucks." The owner of the hand chuckled. I looked up and saw the familiar blonde standing in front of me. It was weird because he was slightly taller than me and I was tall for girl; thanks dad. He stood closer to me and I could feel his hot breath on me. I knew that I should push him away and tell him where he could go because he was the 'no good' bad boy of school. He was the guy every girl wished at some point take an interest in her because of his wild, naughty side. I, also, knew Matt and Jeff wouldn't be too happy with me talking to him, Jared.

"Now how about a proper thanks?" He leaned in and did what my instincts told me and pushed him away.

"Proper thanks for what? Coming over and beating up my locker. I had it under control and you interfered with my getting it opened." I responded. He looked shocked as if he could believe a girl had just refused to kiss him.

"I saw you were having some trouble with so I thought I would be a gentleman and help you. Then you don't even thank me for it." He gave a hurt face and I guess I felt slightly guilty.

"Alright fine but I am kissing you here." I stated with such venom that it shocked me, but he laughed.

"Ok then how about Shane's party tonight, we can get to know each other a little better?" He asked with a wink. I wasn't sure if I was even going to Shane's party but it is Friday and Matt, Jeff, and myself always seemed to end up there because Gilbert, their dad, and Daisy made Friday their date night so they were always home late.

"If I am there then yes; otherwise it'll have to wait." With that he blew me a kiss and left. I grabbed my books as I heard feet approaching. I prayed it was Jeff because he was more understanding when it came to Jared and my need to feel like someone else besides friends and family likes me. I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and give small squeeze.

"So what was that all about?" I relaxed as I realized it was Jeff who was talking not Matt. I leaned into the hold so I was against his chest.

"He interfered with my process of unjamming my locker." I said not lying.

"Was that it?" He practical whispered in my ear.

"Well I guess he's going to Shane's party and he wants to see me there." I responded why I am not sure I just did.

"Oh I see so he has the hots for you now. Well, it was nice knowing you since Matt will be killing you when he finds out." He let go of me and stood in front of me to give a little bow and gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Not my fault that he likes me and Matt's not going to do anything to me because he's not going to know. Is he Jeff?" I looked at him.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Plus do I ever tell on you?" He gave me an innocent smile.

"Oh Jeff where should I start? Oh I know what about in Mrs. Hurley's class when you got me put in time out?! Huh!" I smirked at him.

"Oh come on you bit me and deserved the time out." He smirked back.

"You stole my paints and I was the one who got in trouble." I complained.

"Let it go, Jer. That was in kindergarten." Jeff playfully smacked me in the arm.

"Just don't tell him." I pleaded with Jeff and he rolled his eyes and nodded to indicate that he wouldn't. Then we headed off to first hour with Daisy. It was the one class that we were all allowed to take together. I shared a table with Matt and Jeff sat alone because it was two people per table. Daisy had assigned our seating according to our birthdays and that was how Matt and I ended up sitting where we were. Our birthdays were only a day apart so that was pretty cool, though Matt was still a year older than me. Jared was there too but I never paid attention to him and I didn't intend on starting now especially with Matt sitting next to me.

"So I saw Jared and you talking this morning at your locker, and now he won't stop looking at you, care to explain?" He whispered as Daisy was going over some famous psychologists on behavior modification.

"He was just talking to me that's all. Are we still practice tonight?" I asked changing the topic.

"Yeah just as long as Daisy and Dad don't find out or else that'll be the end of that." As he finished his sentence he tipped my chair forward almost sending me crashing face first into the desk but he caught me before I did. Daisy glared our direction. I straightened myself out while Matt chuckled. He got me into a lot trouble in school and always managed to get out scott-free. The rest of the day went by in a blur meaning nothing stood out. Matt and I were waiting for Jeff after school at Matt's car. That's when I saw Jeff approaching with someone that seemed familiar but at the same time not, as they got closer I realized that the new person was none.

"Can we go?" I asked impatient and very unlike me.

"Miss me sis?" Said the blonde haired petite girl aka my sister Jessica.


End file.
